Epic Mickey 3
Epic Mickey 3 (エピックミッキー3) is a game that was released on multiplatforms in countries in 2018, to celebrate the 90th anniversary of Mickey's creation. This is the only game to feature twelve Disney worlds; The Lion King, Bambi, Tangled, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Up, Dumbo, Marvel, Underdog, Star Wars, Muppets, Toy Story, Inside Out, Monsters Inc, The Jungle Book, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Christopher Robin, Underdog, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Wander Over Yonder, Gravity Falls and Kingdom Hearts Teaser In this epic series finale of "Epic Mickey", there are over six Disney worlds being threatened by Many versions of Pete and some of the Beetleworx; oh, and even Gremlin Prescott. Now it's up to Mickey and Oswald to teamed in order save the worlds, redeemed the Petes, and change the heart of Gremlin Prescott, but they are not alone, another forgotten before Oswald appears Offcial After the events of Epic Mickey, Epic Mickey 2, and Power of Illusion, Mickey, Oswald, Gus, and Ortensia were having a picnic, when the reformed Mad Doctor appears and tells them what he had discovered; a portal leading to six projectors to six various Disney worlds. He also told them that many versions of Pete (including both Beetleworx and Gremlin Prescott) were threaten to take over the worlds, so Mickey and Oswald teamed up to save the worlds, and redeemed the Petes, as well as changing the heart of Gremlin Prescott, but they are not alone, another forgotten before Oswald appears, Julius the Cat. Voice Cast English *Bert Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Frank Welker - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *??? - Julius the Cat *Bob Joles - Gremlin Gus *Audrey Wasilewski we - Ortensia *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Tress MacNellie - Daisy Duck and Chip *Tony Alsemo - Donald Duck *Bill Farmer - Goofy and Pluto *Dave Wittenberg - The Mad Doctor *Corey Burton - Yen Sid and Dale *Jim Cummings - Pete, Scar (singing voice), Ed and Winnie the Pooh *Dominic Keating - Gremlin Prescott *Matthew Broderick - Simba *Moira Kelly - Nala *Jeremy Irons - Scar *Whoopi Goldberg - Shenzi *Cheech Marin - Banzai *Robert Guillaume - Rafiki *Nathan Lane - Timon *Erine Sabella - Pumbaa *Mandy Moore - Rapunzel *Zachary Levi - Flynn Rider *Donna Murphy - Mother Gothel *Kristen Bell - Anna *Idina Menzel - Elsa *Jonathan Groff - Kristoff *Josh Gad - Olaf *Santino Fontana - Hans *Maurice LaMarche - The King *Jennifer Lee - The Queen *Ciaran Hinds - Grand Pabbie *Ryan Potter - Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit - Baymax *Jamie Chung - Go Go Tomago *Damon Wayans Jr. - Wasabi *Genesis Rodriguez - Honey Lemon *T.J. Miller - Fred *James Cromwell - Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai *Alan Tudyk - Alistair Krei *Edward Asner - Carl Fredricksen *Jordan Nagai - Russell *Bob Peterson - Dug *Pete Docter - Kevin *Christopher Plummer - Charles F. Muntz *Amy Poehler - Joy *Phyllis Smith - Sadness *Bill Hader - Fear *Mindy Kaling - Digust *Lewis Black - Anger *Richard Kind - Bing Bong *Josh Cooley - Jangles the Clown *Tom Hanks - Sheriff Woody *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cussack - Jessie *Ned Betty -Losto *Wallace Shawn - Rex *Blake Cark - Slinky Dog *John Ratzenburger - Hamm *Jodi Benson - Barbie *John Goodman - James P. Sullivan *Billy Crystal - Mike Wazowski *Mary Gibbs - Boo *Steve Busscemi - Randall Boggs *Kelsey Grammer - Mr. Waternoose *Jason Lee - Shoeshine Boy / Underdog *Amy Adams - Sweet Polly Purebread *Neel Sethi - Mowgil *Bill Murray - Baloo *Ben Kingsley - Bagheera *Idris Elda - Shere Khan *Christophe Waltz - King Louie *Scarlett Johnson - Kaa *TJ Miller - Aladdin *Anna Farris - Princess Jasmine *Robin Williams - Genie *Robert De Niro - Jafar *Gibert Gottfried - Iago *Chris O’Dowd - Tigger *Brad Garrett - Eeyore *Toby Jones - Owl *Nick Mohammed - Piglet *Peter Capaldi - Rabbit *Sophie Okonedo - Kanga *Wyatt Dean Hall - Roo Japanese *Takashi Aoyagi - Mickey Mouse *??? - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *??? - Julius the Cat *??? - Pete *??? - Gremlin Gus *??? - Ortensia *??? - The Mad Doctor *Tōru Ōhira - Pete *Takashi Inagaki - Yen Sid *??? - Gremlin Prescott *Mitsuru Miyamoto - Simba *Riko Hanamura - Nala *Haruhiko Jō - Scar *Tomie Kataoka - Shenzi *Ben Hiura - Banzai *Ryūji Saikachi - Rafiki *Yūji Mitsuya - Timon *Hiroshi Hatanaka - Pumbaa and Flynn Ryder *Shoko Nakagawa - Rapunzel *Miyuki Tsurugi - Mother Gothel *Sayaka Kanda - Anna *Takako Matsu - Elsa *Shinichiro Hara - Kristoff *Pierre Taki - Olaf *Eisuke Tsuda - Hans *??? - The King *??? - The Queen *??? - Grand Pabbie *??? - Hiro Hamada *??? - Baymax *??? - Go Go Tomago *??? - Wasabi *??? - Honey Lemon *??? - Fred *??? - Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai *??? - Alistair Krei Costumes Mickey Mouse *Steamboat Willie (Based on Mickey's cartoon of the same name) **Obtained when entering/completing The Lion King and Bambi. *Sorcerer's Apprentice (From The Sorcerer's Apprentice segment from Fantasia and''' Fantasia 2000') **Obtained when entering/completing ''Tangled. *Brave Little Tailor (Based on Mickey's cartoon of the same name) **Obtained when entering/completing Frozen ''. *Firefighter (Based on Mickey's cartoon, '''Mickey's Fire Brigade') **Obtained when entering/completing Big Hero 6, Marvel, and Underdog. *Construction Worker (Based on Building a Building, but the cartoon is black and white; the costume is in color.) **Obtained when entering/completing Up, Pete’s Dragon and Cars. *Football:(Based on Touchdown Mickey cartoon) **Obtained when entering/completing Star Wars, Muppets, Inside Out, Toy Story, Monsters Inc, The Jungle Book, Beauty and the Beast and Christopher Robin. *Tuxedo:(Based on Disney Parks) **Obtained when entering/completing Star vs the Forces of Evil, Wander Over Yonder and Gravity Falls *King:(Based on Kingdom Hearts) **Obtained when entering/completing Kingdom Hearts Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Engineer (Game Original, but based on the Oswald cartoon, Trolly Trouble) **Obtained when entering/completing The Lion King and Bambi. *Knight (Game Original, but based on the Oswald cartoon, Oh, What A Knight) **Obtained when entering/completing Tangled. *Gremlin (Game Original, but based on a generic blue Gremlin's outfit.) **Obtained when entering/completing Frozen. *TRON (Game Original, but based on the movie and game 'TRON') **Obtained when entering/completing Big Hero 6, Marvel, and Underdog. *Mad Doctor (Game Original, but based on 'The Mad Doctor') **Obtained when entering/completing Up. *Track Suit (Game Original) **Obtained when entering/completing Star Wars, Muppets, Inside Out, Toy Story, Monsters Inc, The Jungle Book, Beauty and the Beast and Christopher Robin. *King (Game Original) **Obtained when entering/completing Kingdom Hearts Julius the Cat *King (Game Original) **Obtained when entering/completing Kingdom Hearts Worlds *The Lion King *Bambi *Tangled *Frozen *Big Hero 6 *Up *Dumbo *Marvel *Underdog *Star Wars *Muppets *Inside Out *Toy Story *Monsters Inc *The Jungle Book *Aladdin *Beauty and the Beast *Christopher Robin *Star vs the Forces of Evil *Wander Over Yonder *Gravity Falls *Kingdom Hearts Productions Reception Transcripts *Disney's Epic Mickey 3 Transcripts Quotes The Lion King World English *Mickey Mouse: Simba, you get Scar! Me and Oswald will handle these hyenas! *Oswald: He's right, Simba; Scar must be stopped! Japanese *Mickey Mouse: シンバは、あなたが傷を得ます！私とオズワルドは、これらのハイエナを処理します！ *Oswald: 彼は、シンバそうです。傷跡を停止する必要があります！ Tangled World English *Rapunzel: Let me heal him. *Mickey Mouse: Please, Gothel? *Oswald: Pretty please? Japanese *Rapunzel: 私は彼を癒しましょう。 *Mickey Mouse: してください、Gothel？ *Oswald: お願いプリティ？ Frozen World English *Mickey Mouse: We're here to bring you back. Escaping doesn't solve your problems. *Oswald: He's right. It never will solve your problems. *Elsa: Neither does going back! You saw how easily my powers get out of hands! And now everyone thinks I'm a monster! I can't go back! Japanese *Mickey Mouse: 私たちはあなたを戻すためにここにいます。エスケープはあなたの問題を解決していません。 *Oswald: 彼は正しいです。それはあなたの問題を解決しませんでした。 *Elsa: どちらも戻ってないん！あなたは私の力が手から抜け出す方法を簡単に見ました！そして今、皆は私がモンスターだと考えて！私は戻って行くことはできません！ Big Hero 6 World English *Hiro Hamada: What are those things? *Oswald: Those are the beetleworxs! Watch out! *Mickey Mouse: We'll handle this! Go; take cover! Japanese *Hiro Hamada: それらのものは何ですか？ *Oswald: それらはbeetleworxsです！気を付けて！ *Mickey Mouse: 我々は、これを処理します！行きます;カバーを取ります！ Category:Epic Mickey Category:Disney Games